


What if we could..?

by AyaYumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Yaoi, overcoming inner fear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaYumi/pseuds/AyaYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke was Naruto's first love... His only love for matters speaking, Until Sasuke Blindsided him and Naruto can't understand what he did that would make him hurt him this bad, It takes him years to get over and suddenly he's back in his life and he can't get the guy out his head since he saw him again and it's driving him crazy. What will Naruto do? What can he do? Will he give into past desires or Will he finally have closure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He is... was my past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of this...nothing at all but the story...yep that's it

Naruto made his way through the lobby of the apartment building he shared with his long time boyfriend Sasuke. They had been dating for 4 years now since high school, and had just made the leap to move in together 6 months ago. He looked at the stairs and debating for a minute. He was too tired to take them. the shifts at the bar had him on the brink of exhaustion.  10 hour shifts every night since they had moved in his only off days being Monday and Tuesday. Lucky for him it was Sunday night and they were slow so they boss cut him earlier than what he thought.

As he waited for the elevator all he could think about was curling up beside Sasuke for awhile before they went to bed. watching a bad movie and ordering take-out or maybe Sasuke had cooked. He left a message for him two hours ago telling him he would be home early. Sasuke had not answered but, that was normal anyway. Naruto had always yelled at him for having a phone but never using it.

He walked off the elevator and down the hall to their apartment door, fumbled around in his bag for away until he found the keys and went in. The apartment was dark. Had Sasuke picked up another shift at the office? Naruto assumed groaning as his plans to be with his boyfriend were ruined. He took his shoes off and went straight to the kitchen to find if his boyfriend had left any type of food for him like he usually does when he was out and knew Naruto would be home before him. Nothing. he sighed and poured himself a glass of water before going over to the kitchen counter to find his favorite takeout places menu. Looking on the counter he saw Sasukes car keys. "That's weird.." he  thought "Sasuke!?" He says putting the cup down. He walks into the living room looking for his boyfriend. He heard a noise from the bedroom. "Sasuke?" He said again

 

"Sasuke.." Came a voice from the room it sounded more like a female "Oh..god Sasuke..." Went the voice the closer Naruto got the louder it got. Naruto held his breath was he put his hand on the knob to open the door. He pushed the door open there Sasuke was, Some legs wrapped around him. His mind went blank and all he could do was stare at the scene unfolding before him.

 

"Sasuke..." Naruto choked out

"God Naruto!?" Sasuke Jolted up pushing the girl aside. 

Naruto just sat there frozen. He couldn't think, He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything but just stand and stare. His feet wanted to move..to run..to be anywhere but here "How..Wh-what did I do?" He managed to choke out. "Wh-what did I do?" The tears began to fall.

"Naruto baby..Listen to me.." Sasuke tried to explain getting up with the sheets on him walking towards Naruto."

Naruto snapped out of his trance and turned and ran to the front door. "Naruto wait!" He heard Sasuke yell. but he did he keep running. This time he didn't take the elevator he took the stairs to get out faster. HE ran to the lobby and out the door, he didn't even get his car he just ran out to the streets and kept running he didn't know where he just kept going.

He ended up at Sakuras apartment door and knocked no banged on it. The door swung open and he was met with confused eyes "Naruto? Jesus Baby what are you doing he.."she stopped short when she saw his eyes and the tears running down them. "Naruto what's wrong?" She asked 

"Sasuke.." He choked out

"Sasuke..? what about Sasuke? IS he okay?" She asked a little worried. She moved aside to let him come in 

"Oh...He's fine, he's at home...fucking Ino.. his assistant.." he said breaking down crying again he sat on the couch and put his head in his hands

"HE WAS WHAT!? oh my god Naruto hunny i'm so sorry." Just then Naruto's phone rung Sasukes picture popped in he stared at it "Naruto don't you answer that." She said Naruto looked for a minute then pressed answer and held the phone up to his ear. Sasuke started trying to talk and explain himself.

"Sasuke...Sasuke STOP....I'm not going to be in that type of relationship..I loved you and you hurt me. So...I'll send kiba and Sakura over for my things Friday...Goodbye." with that he hung the phone up and cried into his friends arms. 

What did he do..

* * *

_Four Years Later...._

"Naruto there you are!" Kiba says as Naruto walked through the door of the cafe. he walks over to him gives him a hug and they find a seat in their usual place. Kiba and Naruto had the same routine for awhile now. Coffee every two weeks to catch up on how each other was doing. It usually involved Sakura too but she was on call at the hospital and couldn't make it this time. So it was just the two of them.

"Sorry I'm late. Sai is home today and I just wanted to see him before i go into work." He said sitting down waving the waiter over. 

"Oh Sai is back? How are you two doing has he popped the question yet?" 

"Not yet..but i'm hopeful." Naruto takes a sip from his coffee "Six months is a long time and he's finally home." 

"So how has work been and everything." Kiba says putting his coffee aside for a moment to talk to Naruto 

"Fine, I graduate in a month so I can actually look for a job i want and quite this job." Naruto says taking a bit of his cake.

"You're gonna quite the bar?"

"Yea, It's good money but with Sai being deported every 2 months I need something more stable."

They talked for awhile eating and drinking as they talked. it was like it had always been. He had barely had time to be out lie this due to his studies. Just then the door swung open and familiar face entered the cafe...

"Is that Sasuke?" Kiba said eyes widened. Naruto just stared. it was Sasuke and he was with someone she was beautiful with strange colored eyed. They were laughing about something as they ordered and took their seat next to the window. Sasuke had took her hand and was staring at her smiling as he listened to what she was saying. He watched as his eyes only focused on her and then flickered one moment to him. Naruto turned his head and looked down at his coffee. he hadn't seen Sasuke since...well...he hadn't thought about Sasuke for a long time. OKay that was a lie he thought about Sasuke every single day after that night. It took him a year to get over it and love again. and he did, he found Sai. And he found all the love he needed wit him. Sasuke had torn him apart and Sai put him back together again. He looked back at Sasuke, he had let his hair grow out and he looked more mature in the face. He was still as fit and Handsome as ever. 

"That's Hinata Hyuuga.. I didn't know she liked slime balls." Kiba said laughing

"Shes beautiful.." Naruto says still watching them.

"Naurto? You okay?" Kiba asked looking concerned "We can leave if you want. I know you hate that mans guts, and so do i honestly he doesn't deserve her. he's probably gonna cheat on her." 

"Yea, can we go i'm gonna be late for work..."

* * *

 

Later that night Naruto came home to find Sai sitting on the couch "Angel! welcome home!" he said patting the seat next to him. Naruto took his shoes off at the door and made his way to his boyfriend and laid his head on his shoulders "Hard day?" he asked wrapping his arms around he younger boy. Naruto wanted to answer yes but that would mean he had to tell Sai he spent his whole day thinking about his ex. He never thought he would see him again and it had to admit it caught him a little off guard. especially seeing him with someone else. He himself had moved on since that night to but for some reason he couldn't get Sasuke out his head all day.. _"He use to look at you like that.."_ As quickly as the thought came Naruto dismissed it. It was over between them and have been for sometime now. 

"Baby are you okay?" Sai was apparently talking to hi and had spaced out completely 

"What?" He said snapping out of it.

"Are you sure you are okay? How about a draw you a hot bath and we can go to bed?" Sai said getting up going to the bathroom. Naruto heard the water start to run and Sai going through the cabinets. Five minutes alter he came out the bathroom and over to the blonde waiting on the couch. "Come.." He said taking Naruto's hand and pulling him to the bathroom. Sai undressed him making sure to touch every part of Naurto as he took his clothes off. 

Naruto got in the bath and Sai shut the door behind him. Sai was nice he was better in every way that the younger boy could imagine. he sank into the bubbles relaxing. Sasuke had been everything too. from looks to love to amazing sex. Naruto thought about Sasuke for a moment as he remembered him. His long tight body. the softness of his hands it was all like a dream when they would make love. Sasuke was like the perfect Partner in bed. He was wild yet loving. when they would make love Naruto would scream his name at the top of his lunges. Neighbors would be upset and things would get broken. Every night Sasuke would come home cook for the blonde, then take him on the ride of his life. Naruto was to busy caught in his own memories to notice his hand and instinctively traveled to his painfully hard cock.

He pumped softly but as his thought of Sasuke continued to flow he got rougher. "Ahh." He let out a low moan as he felt him nearing his max."Ah..nn...mmm..God..Sasuke!" he felt his hands all over him. it was like he was there. "Sasuke!" he Let out a low moan as he came in the water in a rough squirt. He opened his eyes and groaned. "That did not just happen." He thought to himself. He sat there for awhile and then let the water out. By the time he got to the room Sai was already in bed. He went in the dresser and pulled on some new boxers and got in bed.

Sai rolled over to hold Naruto in his arms "Feel better?" He said

"Yea..." He said turning around to kiss Sai then turning back around to face the window again trying to tell himself it wasn't because of Sasuke. 

 


	2. Another sighting

Naruto awake that day to a pair of dark eyes staring back at him. "Good morning" sai greeted with a smile

"Mm good morning, why are you up so early?" Naruto questioned as he looked at Sai. Sai moved and got up from the bed and went to the bathroom 

"I haven't done much sleeping the past few days. I guess my clock is thrown off. Do you work tonight?" He asked washing his face 

"Um yea I believe so I would have to check my schedule but I'm pretty sure I do. It's kinda been all I do since you left." Naruto turned and walked out the room into the living room "DO YOU WANT BREAKFAST!?" He shouted from the kitchen looking in the cabinets for the pancake mix. 

"I can think of something I rather eat more than food." Sai says coming up behind Naruto and putting his hands around his waist kissing his neck.  Naruto giggled but pushed Sai away and went to the refrigerator.  He pulled out strawberries and whipped cream.  He walked passed Sai and into the bedroom looking over his shoulders while he entered the room. Sai arched an eyebrow and smirked a bit when he saw Naruto sit down on the bed and waited.  Sai followed behind him and walked up to him standing in front of him.  He looked down at his blue eyed boyfriend who was now wrapping his hands around his waist.  He could see Sai was already hard through his sweat pants.  

"God I love it when you wear these. " Naruto whispered as he began to tug down Sai's pants exposing his hard on.  Naruto heard Sai gasp as the air hit his now exposed dick.  Naruto then reached over to grab the whipped cream and shook it up.  He sprayed the cool substance on the tip and looked up at Sai.  He then took it into his mouth and in return got a low moan from Sai.  The taste of cum and whipped cream in his mouth made him moan around Sai's dick.  The vibration made Sai moan again.  Naruto took more of Sai's cock into his mouth picking up the pace. Sai through his head back and barrier his hand in Natuto's golden locks. He was close and he could feel it. He slide his dick out of his boyfriends mouth with a loud pop. 

"Get undressed... Now!" Sai demanded

"But.." Naruto looked at the strawberries that was abandoned on the side of the bed " I wasn't done with breakfast.. " He said but still taking his clothes off... Well what little he had on in the first place. 

"Shut up and lay down. " Sai whispered kissing Naurto as he pushed against him

Naruto obeyed.  Naruto craved that kind of dominance. Sai wasn't really the type of guy so this kinda surprised him.  It was the one thing he missed about Sasuke. He was dominating he was aggressive.. He was... What the fuck why was he thinking about Sasuke at a time like this!?  Better yet why was he thinking about Sasuke at all for that matter!? He was brought out of his thoughts by Sai pushing into his entrance. They both moan. Sai started at a slow pace, he always did.  In Sai's eyes it was about the connection and making love to him.  It felt amazing to say the least.  "Uh.. Sai. " Naruto moaned as Sai moved in deeper

"Sai please... Harder. " naruto pleded he didn't feel like being made love to he wanted to be fucked he craved it.  Sai sped up the pace a little but not what Naruto had wanted but it was enough to make him close.  "Sai I-I'm ggonna cum." Right after he said it he came clinching around Sai.  In that moment Sai came in hot spurts inside of Naruto with a loud grunt.  

They lay for a moment then Sai got up. "... Wanna take a shower with me? " Sai asked.  Naruto nodded and took Sai's hand following him to the shower. 

* * *

 Naruto didn't like the night shift. It was usually just drunk college kids and over worked assholes. "How's Sai doing?" Lee asks coming up with a tray of drinks

"Oh he's fine..just at home resting as of now." Naruto says to him helping with the drinks "looks like we are going to have a busy one tonight huh?" He says looking out at the crowded place.

"End of the month." Fuu said coming around the corner

"And our lovely bar tender has arrived." Gaara said putting done a drink he was pouring

"Not tonight Gaara." Fuu rolled her eyes washing her hands before she started pouring drinks for demanding drunks.

"Come on you know you want me.."Gaara has his hands around her waist

"Not even if you were the last red head on Earth,now get off." She says nudging him away

"She wants me." He says to Naruto

"Yea whatever you say dude." 

"NARUTO DRINKS AT THE FRONT!" Fuu calls handing him a tray

"Gotcha!" Naruto says grabbing the tray

Music pumped and there were bodies all around. Naruto ducked and waived through the mess.

"Excuse me...coming through...Excuse me." He reached the other end of the loud club to where the table was. Just as he made his way pass the bathrooms the door swung open and hit Naruto right in the face and he fell backwards tray and all.

"Oh shit I'm sorry.."

"Oww..." Naruto growned holding his forehead "No it's my fault I am prone to these types of things." He conutined, taking the guys hand.

"Naruto..." 

That voice..Narutos eyes shot open and his blue eyes made contact with dark ones

"S-Sasuke.." Naruto said shocked

Sasuke continued to help him up off the floor then picked up the tray and glasses handing them to Naruto. 

"You still work here?" He asked watching Narutos nervous movements 

"Well, I'm still in school so yes...it pays well..." Naruto mumbled

"So uh..how ya been?" Sasuke asked

"I gotta go refill these drinks um it's nice seeing you okay have fun.." Naruto says rushing and turning away

"Hey wait...you should come to our table sometime tonight...we are the big table up in the corner over there." Sasuke said pointing 

"Um we're kinda busy so...maybe...but i gotta go, sorry." Naruto says rushing off. Why was his heart beating so fast. Sasuke had clearly been taking care of his self. His body was still lean and cut. His hair was a bit longer but those eyes....Those eyes that Naruto use to look into and melt were still as dark and mysterious as ever. His body was still warm from were Sasuke had placed his hands to help him up. What the fuck was happening...wasn't he over this guy?

"Who was that?" Fuu said as she refilled Narutos drinks

"My ex..." Naruto said looking towards the table were Sasuke had said he'd be. Sasuke was watching him when he looked over and their eyes met. Neither looked away. Sasukes dark eyes seemed to do as they always did. Look into his soul. Naruto broke his gaze as he heard Fuu asking him a question. 

"Naruto?" Fuu questioned

"Huh?" Naruto snapped out of it

"I asked you is that was infamous Sasuke?"

"Yea..." Naruto said feeling a little uneasy 

"Who is THAT with him?" She said referring to the man next to him whispering something in his ear.

"Oh, that's his brother Itachi." Naruto said looking over. Naruto had always liked Itachi. During the relationship with his brother Itachi became a close friend. He always looked after Naruto, and even better he always took Narutos side in arguments. Itachi wasn't happy about the break up between him and his little brother and even went as far as to convince Naruto to talk it out with the idiot.in the end there was no convincing the blonde he was done.

* * *

Naruto was cleaning up tables at the end of the night. It was closing time 2am and he was dead beat out. His feet hurt, he was hungry and on top of that he was damn sleepy.

"Finish taking out the trash and you're done for the night Naru." The manager said

Naruto grabbed the bags from behind the counter and head outside. 

He made his way to the cans throwing the bags up and over.

"Naruto" Naruto turned around to find Sasuke standing right behind him

"God Sasuke you fucking scared me, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked surprised

"I need to talk to you." Sasuke said stepping closer

"About what..?" Naruto was afraid to ask but he did anyway

"About us..."

"Hold it, stop right there...No...there is no us anymore Sasuke. You made that choice when you decided i was no longer necessary in our relationship." Naruto said walking around Sasuke back to the door. Sasuke pulled Naruto by the hand stopping him.

"You can't tell me you still don't feel anything. I can see it by the way you looked at me and how you're looking now." Sasuke said to him

"How I'm looking now is annoyed that we are even having this conversation and that you would even consider that i would even come back to you." Naruto said pulling his arm away. 

 "Well what if I want you back!?" Sasuke pushed the door closed as Naruto was opening it

"What if I don't give a rats ass." Naruto said looking at him

"Just let me take you out to talk, you never gave me a chance." Naruto rolled his eyes at the statement 

"A chance Sasuke really!? What's there to talk about you cheated i left! iT was four years ago get over it!" Naruto yelled 

"Well, obviously you're not over it.." Sasuke said softly noted the boys annoyed look

Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke "if i say yes will you let me go back to work..."

"Depends on if that's a yes" Sasuke said smirking at him

"Yes, Sasuke God..." Naruto huffed he wanted to get this over with so he could go home

"Is you're number still the same, I'll text you.."Sasuke said getting out his phone. Naruto took it from him and type d his number in

"My number hasn't been the same for 3 years." He mumbled handing the phone back to Sasuke

"Great, I'll text you tomorrow okay?" Sasuke said putting his phone away

"Yea okay.." Naruto watched as Sasuke walked away and leaned back against the door bumping his head slightly. This was a bad idea...what the hell was he doing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowwww we are getting somewhere the next chapters some real drama are gonna spring up from ashes. Get ready for some omg moments!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"How was work?" Sai greeted Naruto as he walked through the door. he placed a gentle kiss oh his forehead

"Why are you still up?" Naruto smiled kissing him back

"I have spent 6 months going to bed without you, I f i have to choice i am not going to." Sai smiled kissing his neck

"What are you doing?" The blonde whispered leaning into the touch

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you." He says walking away. Naruto watched in disappointment, He could of really used some release after the day he just had "Are you hungry?" Sai asked looking back from the cabinet.

"Um, no i already ate at the the bar." He thought about mentioning Sasuke but he himself wasn't even sure if the Raven would follow through with his own offer. After the break up Sasuke tried to call Naruto. He tried for a week to get the blonde to talk to him. Then after Sasuke just dropped off the face of the Earth. When Naruto had asked around he heard he had went over seas to America, but that was all he had heard.

"Naruto?" The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts by Sai standing in his face. "hm, lets get you to bed okay?" Sai takes Naruto by the hand  and led him to the bedroom.

* * *

It seemed like Naruto was only asleep for about a hour when his phone buzzed"hmm" he protested and looked at the clock, it read 9 am he signed and picked up his phone. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it was an unsaved number. he unlocked his phone and read the text. 

 

_hope it's not too early, I was out for a run and figured i'd make the first move._

_How about coffee later you set the time?_

Sasuke...He quickly responded without thinking "You always were a morning person. 12 at The Round Cafe." he didn't even have a chance to set his phone down when it buzzed again.

 

_Sounds great I'll head home now to take a shower then, See you in a few._

 

Naruto looked at his phone and smiled, couldn't hurt right? Naruto got out of bed and yawned. Sai woke up looking at him in confusion "What are you doing up? Come back to bed." He yawned

"I have to met someone at 12." Naruto Says kissing him on the lips. 

"Alright, then I guess I'll head to the gym." Sai says getting up but Naruto stops him

"You've been getting up at the crack of dawn for 6 months sleep in, I'll be back." Naruto says softly. Sai lays back down. Naruto went to the bathroom to get ready. he hopped in the shwoer quickly washing off the smells of the bar.

Next he goes to his dresser "no..No..No...to dark..." Finally he decided on a bight blue fall sweater that matched his eyes. He looked in the mirror "Sasuke always liked me in bright colors." he thought

HOLD UP! why did he care what Sasuke thought "Get a hold of yourself you idiot." He sculled himself. he looked at the clock on his phone it read 11am . He slipped on his shoes and was out the door

* * *

Naruto arrived at 12:30 "Damn it" he thought. He looked around but did,t see the Raven anywhere "Maybe he thought I flaked and left.." He thought Then he spotted the Raven in the corner looking out the window he was seated by. He looked up  and smiled when the blonde approached him

"Started to think you stood me up." He smiled. Naruto said nothing at first looking Sasuke over nothing had he hadn't changed very much since they broke up

"No, the subway was really full this morning, I actually left my apartment at 11." Naruto says picking up the menu. The ordered and ate, caught up a bit. The question was eating at Naruto when Sasuke paid and they had walked out the door " So why did you ask me out?" He said looking at Sasuke who walked along side of him.

"Truth?" He said still looking forward waiting on Naruto to answer. Naruto thought maybe after it came out of his mouth he was thinking back how they use to say that to each other if someone had something to say...or I love you...like Naruto was remembering right now.

"Truth." He smiled at him

"I had a lot of thinking time while i was away and...I really missed you..even as a friend Naruto." He says looking over at the boy walking next to him " Yea I know i'm the last person that you want to hear this from but, I was a shitty person back then Naruto and I really want to be friends with you..if i could." Sasuke had stopped walking and was now looking at Naruto "Or maybe work my way to friendship."

Naruto starred at the boy for awhile. His mother would tell him that everyone needs a second chance. But a second chance for Sasuke would mean old wounds reopening. He could feel it now as the older boy looked him in the eyes. "Okay." he found himself saying without warning. As soon as it came out his mouth he didn't know what else to say at the look of Sasukes face. so he continued walking. Sasuke caught up along side of him

"So um can I come back to your house maybe we could catch up some more" Sasuke asked

"I would have to see if Sai is up to it. He really doesn't enjoy company that much." Naruto says dropping the hint

"Sai?" 

"He's my boyfriend..." Naruto all but mumbled, why was he so afraid of telling Sasuke this in the first place

"Oh...boyfriend...yea I wouldn't want to intrude like that." He says He stayed quiet for awhile looking like he was carefully choosing his words. "How long have you guys been together?" He asked sounded like he didn't really want to know the answer.

"2 years."

"That's nice, I'm glad you are happy."

They walked the rest of the way to the station in silence. Sasuke seemed like he was in deep thought about something but gave Naruto a small smile when they stopped at his train entrance

"Thank you for walking me." Naruto smiled

"Hey um, you think we could still hangout sometime while i'm still in town?" He asked earning a surprised look from Naruto

"What do you mean still in still in town?"

"I'm only back for two week then i'm head to California again." He smiled. For some reason Naruto felt a lump in his chest that he couldn't pin point

"Why?" He manged to get out

"I live there Naru, I'm only on vacation to visit Itachi." HE answered

"Oh...." He said still unable to understand the lump in his chest

"Well...text me if you want to do anything okay? Itachi i almost always at work so i'm bored most the time...Catch you later Naru." He says turning leaving Naruto standing there as he walked away

"SASUKE?" He shouted and the raven turned around to look towards where the blonde was still standing "Come by the bar tonight...maybe we can have a drink or two?"

Sasuke smiled at him "Tonight then." and he turned and walked towards the steps of the subway

Naruto what are you thinking he thought to himself

* * *

Naruto was a little nervous at work that night. Everyone that walked through the door he watched thinking it would be Sasuke.  "Who are you looking for you've been watching the door all night." Fuu asked handing him a tray. 

"Oh um a friend.." Naruto says nervously

"A friend? or a date?" Fuu smiled leaning over the bar now

"No nothing like that..it's just..Sasuke.." Naruto said looking over at the door once more

"hm no one but Sasuke but, you are dressed like you are trying to grab someones attention." She laughed

"WHAT NO! i just wanted to wear this today." He said looking over his clothes he had a deep orange v neck on and fitting black jeans with his black and white converse

"Yea well just make sure you know what you are doing hunny. This man has broken your heart once before." She said looking serious now

"It's not like that we are just friends..besides I love Sai." Naruto says 

"Well, don't look now but your 'friend' is making his way over here." She said turning back the bar

Naruto looked as Sasuke made his way over. His hair was in a ponytail tonight and the dark blue shirt he wore complimented him so well. He smiled as he approached him

"Hey" He said looking over Naruto "You look really good." He says

Naruto blushes and smiles "Thank you, so do you...let me deliver these drinks and i can go clock out." He says walking away for Sasuke to wait there

Sasuke sat at the bar and ordered two drinks for him and Naruto as Fuu sat the drinks down she put her hand over one causing Sasuke to look up in confusion "Look I don't know what your angle is here Sasuke but let me tell you this. That boy is like a brother to me and if you hurt him again I'm coming over you with razor blades and lemon juice..got it." Fuu said looking him in the eye. Sasuke was about to laugh when he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"Look we're just friends no need for that." He smiled

"Yea..friends..mmhm." She turns as Naruto walked up

"What was that?" He asked siting at the bar with Sasuke

"You're friends are very...protective.." he says with a little laugh

"Yea I know haha" Naruto laughed 

The night went better than Naruto expected they had drinks and talked it was nice. When Naruto ordered another drink after his third he looked to see Sasuke looking at him it seemed like there was a hint of something in his eyes but as it was there it was gone in an insist

"Maybe I should get you home." Sasuke laughed after Narutos  fourth drink.

"I'm fine..." Naruto slurred

"You were always the light weight, come on.." He picked up the blonde from the chair and out the door putting him into his car. he stopped to talk to the door bouncer to get directions to were the blonde lived and they were off into the night 

"Why do you do it?" A sudden voice said coming from Naruto who had been quiet all ride

"Do what?" Sasuke asked calmly 

"Why did you cheat on me?" Naruto mumbled

"This is not the time to be talking about this Naruto" He chuckled pulling up to Naruto apartment coming around the side to let him out

"NO IT'S THE PERFECT TIME! I LOVED YOU SASUKE!" he yelled only it came out as "The pofect team! I loved you Sauke" 

"Let's talk about it when you cane remember it." He calmly said, helping him out the car as he stumbled

"NO! I fucking got leave me alone you asshole." Naruto said pushing pass Sasuke now stumbling his way up to the door

"Naruto let me help you." 

"No! fuck you!" He says stumbling inside the building. He crawled up the steps and traced the walls until he was at his apartment door fumbling with his keys

"Naruto?" The door came open and Sai was standing there looking at him. Naruto attacked his lips with such hungry it almost knocked Sai backwards "How much did you have tonight?" He said in between kisses 

"Not enough." He says pushing Sai back towards the bedroom taking his clothes off as he went.

He slid his tongue over Sai's neck earning a low moan from the man. "Fuck me." He says in Sai's ear and Sai turns him over on his back slowly taking his close off kissing trails as he goes. Naruto wiggled impatiently "No Just fuck me!" he says taking off the rest on his clothes for Sai

"What has gotten into you?" Sai asked looking up as Naruto didn't answer he jut attacked his lips again taking  charge and sticking Sais harden cock into his entrance on his own accord. He hissed at the pain but, it was the pain he missed..the pain and pleasure that Sasuke had him hooked on. He started slamming his hips into Sai over and over and over again "Naruto slow down a bit." But Naruto didn't listen he spun Sai over and rode him Slamming harder and faster as Sai moaned under him unable to control the feeling that Naruto was giving him.

"Ahh,,AHh shit baby i'm gonna cum." Naruto moaned he could't remember the last time he was gonna cum this fast..yes he could, the only man that ever made him cum this hard this fast but, still left him wanting more

 

"GOD SASUKE!" He screamed as he came hard  

 

 

 


	4. What I need

Over the next few days things seem to be awkward with Sai ever since...well you know. Naruto explained he had ran into the raven the day before and it kinda messed him up, it had been on his mind that night. It totally skipped passed the fact that he had gone for a drink with said raven that night and couldn't get that dull, intense stare out of his mind.

He also failed to mention that over the past few days since the blonde saw said raven in the café his heart felt a pulling towards the raven...but that conversation is meant for another day and another time. Even if Naruto wanted to act on those feelings who's to say that he won't get hurt again.

He needed more than just I'm sorry from the man. Naruto had put his heart and his soul into the relationship and it seemed that it was all a waste of his heart and he was not for going through that again. Though his relationship now wasn't looking to good. Sai seemed to understand, giving the fact that he knew all about Sasuke since him and the blonde started dating. Yet he still seemed distant. The blonde couldn't blame him though. I mean what would you do if your boyfriend said his ex's name during sex? 

"Sai are you hungry?" Naruto asked in the kitchen going through the cabinets as Sai sat on the couch staring at the tv. Naruto needed for Sai to trust him. He loved him and what he felt for Sasuke he chalked up for seeing him again so suddenly...yea that's what he keeps telling himself...

"No" Sai blankly said

"Do you wanna go do something together? You know since i have a day off?" Naruto says being a little hopeful Sai would come out of this.

"I have plans today Naruto" He said dryly

Naruto tensed at the sound of his name being used so dryly but his lover like that. He walks to the living room and turns off the tv causing Sai to look up at him. His eyes were unmoved. Naruto sits on Sai's lap with his legs on both sides of the man wraping his hands around his neck.

"Talk to me.." Naruto said with pleding eyes

"I have nothing to say." Sai said dryly

"You have been giving me the cold shoulder every since we talked aboug Sasuke...please Sai, i love you just tell me what i can do." Naruto begins kissing on the mans neck only to be stopped by him

"Naruto, I don't want you to feel like you have to beg me, but you see where i draw this displeasure from." Sai got up placing Naruto off of him walking into the bedroom. Naruto followed behind

"Just tell me what to do Sai please."

"Never see him again.." He said as quickly has Naruto had asked

"What!?"

"If you truly don't have any feelings for him, then never see him again."  

Naruto looked at Sai but, the look on his face seemed to be very serious. 

"Fine..." He finally said "I won't see him again." He comes up and wraps his arms around Sai "Now can we please move past this.." 

He kissed the man before him moaning as he received the same from thr other man. He gently started to unbuttoned the mans shirt.  He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong in the pit of his stomach. Could if have actually started to feel something for the The Raven? No..he couldn't think about that now. As Sai laid him down on the bed. He had to focus on saying the right name now.

* * *

 

two days had passed and Naruto kept to his word. He didn't speak and word to Sasuke or saw him. Even though the raven was persistent with the texts and the calls. Naruto didn't answer one. Although it made him sick with longing he had to admit.

Everytime he saw that number pop up he felt a heavy pull, it took everything he had not to answer, he couldn't bring himself to delete the voice mails something in Sasukes voice made his heart ache for him. Sai loved him...Sai was safe. He would repeat it over and over again until the phone stopped ringing or he worked up enough courage to delete the text messages. But today nothing had came. No text messages, no calls, no voice mails.

Maybe Sasuke got the hint maybe he was done trying to get the younger man to talk to him. He rolled over that night and looked at Sai's sleeping form..Sai loved him..Sai was safe. He repeated this over and over again until he fell asleep facing the window. 

At that moment his eyes shot open maybe..maybe it was because him and Sasuke had not had closure. Maybe it was because Naruto never got an answer and that's why he couldn't get the The Raven out of his head. He glanced over to make surebSai was in a deep sleep. Then got up grabbed his phone and went into the livingroom making sure that he did not make a sound.

He scanned through his missed calls and opened the text messages from Sasuke 

_Are you still awake_

He glances at the clock it was nearly one in the morning He had little hope that the man was still awake at this hour, but he still waited..and waited...and waited. It was 1:35 am and the blonde gave up clicking the tv off and about to walk into the room when his phone buzzed

_Yes_

Knowing Sasuke for as long as he has, he knew the man was more than annoyed but, if he responded then that was at least a start

_I need closure..._

He waited again, this time the text came back almost seconds later

_Ignoring me will not give you that_

Naruto smiled he could tell Sasuke was trying to sound caring but, growing up with him he knew that was not possible. The only person Sasuke ever had tolerated was Naruto and Itachi. Everyone else was just a factor that wasn't important.

_I'm sorry...it's just that seeing you brought back...can we just talk. I could really use that_

_Are you at home?_

Narutos eyes widen. He wasn't thinking of coming here was he? Sai would be home and that would not be good

_Yes_

_Do you remember the park where we had our first night together?_

* * *

Naruto did remember it was after a college party his friend kiba had. Naruto dragged Sasuke there in effort to get him to make friends besides himself and Itachi. Naruti had noticed every so often that Sasuke would stare at him almost looking like he was lost in thought. 

"You wanna get out of here....take a walk" he had leaned over and asked Naruto. Narutos eyes brighting as he said yes more excited than he thought he was. Sasuke smiled amused at the blonde and led him out the door.

They walked down the street talking and laughing. Sasuke talked about his life his experience they talked about everything 

"Look! Swings!" Naruto yells running over to the playground "push me!?" He says turning back to Sasuke he smiled and nodded

The moment they got there Naruto jumped on the swing and Sasuke stood behind him hands on his waist. Electricity went through Narutos body making him shiver at the mans touch. Sasuke was a very attractive person those onxy eyes always invited Naruto in and he wanted more than just the friends that they were but he was sure Sasuke didn't. Along with reat looks Sasuke was not the one for relationships. Turning them down was a routine. 

"Sasuke?" 

"Yea?" 

"...mm nothing, push me a little higher" he had laughed

Sasuke pushed him in silence for bit. Naruto laughing and smiling at the wind in his hair. suddenly Sasuke stopped him and Naruto looked back to see why and was met with soft lips to his. Stunned for a second but sighed into the kiss.Sasuke put his hands around Narutos face pulling him closer. The kiss was sweet and gentle and...and... god so amazing. His lips were so soft his hands were so strong. He lost his self in the kiss getting up off the swing not breaking the kiss backing Sasuke into a tree. His body so so close to The Raven. Hands roamed curiously from chest to hair back to chest. 

They made love that night under that tree under the moon. It was the best night Naruto had and there was more to come.

* * *

_Yes_

_Meet me there in 10 minutes_

_I'll be there in 5_

Naruto got a nervous rock in his stomach. He hasn't been to that park in years. He looked at the room where his boyfriend was soundly sleeping. 

"I need closure." He told himself 

He put on his shoes glanced at the room where Sai was sleeping sighed then walked out the door.

 

 

 


	5. A heart knows what it beats for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late guy, I'm kind of starting to second guess my writing skills so i haven't had the will to write. But my awesome boyfriend said it's not fair to the few of you that actually like it..so here it is..enjoy

Naruto arrived at the park faster than what he thought he would. The chill from the wind made him tug his jacket closer to him and made him wish he would of grabbed a thicker one. He looked over the park a bit walking around. memories flooded back bit by bit as he passed the lake they usually had lunch together by, the jungle gym Sasuke had fallen off and broken his arm one drunken night. He laughed under his breathe at that thought. Sasuke didn't even look like he was in pain, as a matter of fact Naruto and Sakura were the ones that were panicking, Sasuke himself had acted like it was no big deal. The blonde spotted the swing set they had their first kids under and walked over. He looked at it fondly before siting and rocking himself back and forth. He looked over seeing the tree that started it all, the night that Naruto would had never thought would of changed his life for the better and then..the worst...

"Hasn't changed much has it?" 

Naruto froze at the sudden pair of hands on his waist stopping the swing. He looked back to see Sasuke smiling down at him 

"No it hasn't it." Naruto smiled feeling butterflies in his stomach 

"Why were you up so late?" The older boy asked as he starts to push Naruto..Just like that night...

"I couldn't sleep." half true..he really wanted to see The Raven, but he left that part out.

"Really? It's nearly two in the morning and you asked me out this late because you couldn't sleep? Does your boyfriend know you are here." Sasuke smiled

Naruto froze he couldn't remember if he told Sasuke about Sai..did he? he hadn't thought about Sai or if he knew he was gone. He wanted to see Sasuke.

"Um yea he does.." Naruto stuttered a bit 

"No he doesn't...I know when your lying, Tell me what's going on?" He says pushing him on the swing now.

"Do you remember when we use to come here?" Naruto paused as if waiting for an answer but he knew well that the long silence from behind him meant so he continued "All the times I had to get away from my foster parents and you would find me here sitting under that tree." 

Sasuke stayed silent as if waiting from him to say something. He just continued to push Naruto in a slow pace.

"My life seemed so simple then. I graduated with all my friends..got into a great college...with you by my side hm..well..had you by my side.."

"Naruto..."

"It's funny I always thought that after college we could get married...remember we talked about it...get a house and be..happy. I never thought it would be the two of us just friends and dating other people.."

"What!? I'm not dating any.."

"The girl from the cafe, you two looked cute together..she's beautiful too. I was kinda happy to see you look at someone like that again." Naruto says putting his feet on the ground to signal Sasuke to stop pushing he looked back into Sasukes eyes "Yea..like that.." He said and got up from the swing. Sasuke followed close behind him.

"Naruto she's just a friend of Itachis'  I was taking her out while he was at work. whatever look you saw was because i was looking pass her to you." He said turning Naruto to face him "Naruto..."

"Was I not good enough for you Sasuke?" there was a long pause as Sasuke froze at the words "I loved you...I gave you everything and all of me in yet still you.."

"Naruto I can't make up any excuse to what i did, I know it was wrong and i blame myself everyday for being so stupid as to be even tempted by her knowing that i had my whole world to lose."

"Then why? What did I do? was I not warm enough for you? was i not loving enough.. I know I have problems but you should of told me and i would of changed." Naruto shivered as a gust of wind chilled his bones and suddenly he remembered his situation with the jacket.

"Come on...Let's get you warm.." Sasuke says before throwing his own coat over Naruto.

"Thank you.." He says pulling the warm clothing closer 

They walk to the parking lot of the park where Sasuke had parked and got in. He started the engine and backed out into the street..

* * *

 

"You sure Itachi won't mind?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled a key from his pocket placing it in the lock of his brothers apartment. 

"He's at the office right now so he'd hardly care." Sasuke said pushing the door open and letting Naruto go inside first.

The place seemed like something Itachi would live in. Everything was a traditional Japanese feel to it. brown and black everything it felt and looked warm and inviting.

"Let me turn the heat up go sit on the couch if you want." Sasuke says taking Narutos' jacket and disappears into the hallway and Naruto makes his way to the couch. Seconds later he hears Sasuke return feeling a blanket sling over him. It must of been from the room he was staying in because it smelled of him. Naruto found himself closing his eyes for a second. Sasuke used the same body wash for all these years. He remembered the smells because Naruto had picked it out saying it's a manly but subtle smell and he loved it. He breathed it in for a second but was pulled out of his thoughts as Sasuke sat down next to him.

"Feeling better?" He said moving the blanket so it could cover the blonde more. As bright blue eyes pecked back at him as the blanket covered everything but them. " I never stopped loving you Naruto.." He finally says taking blanket down so he could see the blondes lips.

"Then why?"

"Because i was stupid..I thought the world owed me anything and everything and i never thought about other peoples feelings and i was so stupid to hurt you Naruto. I couldn't of asked for a more beautiful, loving soul in my life. and it took you walking out for me to even noticed I already had the world laying in my arms every night." He ran his fingers down Narutos cheek and blue eyes followed the motion "If i could take it all back I would in a heart beat. there's nothing a regret more in my life then hurting you."

Naruto felt tears filling up in his eyes as he tries to fight them one betrays him and slides down his cheek. Sasuke had been everything Naruto had ever wanted and he would have never thought he'd be sitting here crying over this man. Sasuke takes his thumb and wipes the tear from the blondes face and Naruto could't fight it anymore. He let them come the years and years of tears that he held back, every memory, every kiss, the heart ache. everything came all at once. 

Sasuke pulled him close and yet him cry. "You know i always hated when you cried.." Sasuke says pulling Naruto to look up at him. he stared at the broken boy across from and leaned in. when their lips touched Narutos' eyes widen in shock..but he made no effort to move. instead his head grew empty and he began to kiss the older back. 

The kiss was soft and caring and Sasuke pulled Naruto to him so they were chest to chest. they both sighed into the kiss as Sasukes hands slipped around Narutos waist deepening the kiss. Naruto never realized how much he missed this mans kiss. It always head such meaning and love in it. Sasuke broke away leaving Naruto in a haze under heavy eyelids he looked up at Sasuke shocked by the emptiness he felt when the man pulled away.

"I still love you Naruto.." Sasuke says placing his hands back on Narutos face "You still love me right?" 

Naruto didn't know what to say everything was coming at him fast, He didn't expect any of this..or did he? The burn in his chest told him the truth but, for some reason his legs moved before he did and had found himself racing towards the door. 

"NARUTO WAIT." Sasuke yelled as he followed close behind grabbing his arm

"NO SASUKE LET ME GO!" Naruto screamed pulling away but Sasuke pulled him back to his chest

"You texted me with a purpose...you know what you want Naruto please just stay lets talk about this.." Sasuke whispered into his ear. Naruto could feel the tears returning

"No Sasuke.." He cried "Please just let me go..LET ME GO!" 

At that moment Itachi walked through the door causing enough distraction for Naruto to pull from Sasukes grip and run.

Sasuke pushed pass his brother calling after Naruto but, the youngers feet kept him moving. He caught the elevator as someone was getting off and he pushed passed them hoping Sasuke wasn't behind him. 

the doors closed and he sunk down the door feeling a pull in his chest and a sting in his eyes. He let out the most heart breaking scream as he began to sob uncontrollably. He was all too much, he couldn't do this. The door opens and someone stepped through. Naruto looked up

"Itachi?"

"Let's get you home okay?" The man says with softness in his voice ,as he takes the broken boys hand lifting him to his feet.

They drive in silence and it only takes 20 minutes for them to pull up to Narutos apartment. He mumbles a soft thanks and gets out the car closing the door

"Naruto?" Naruto looks back to see the car window down and Itachi looking at him "It could be easy.." He says before raising the window and slowly pulling off.

Naruto slowly turns and walks straight his is apartment door.

the house is still when he walks in looking at his phone it was 5:00 am in the morning. He walks into the bedroom to see Sai still asleep and crawls into bed with him moving backwards until Sai puts his arms around him. This was the warmth and trust he needed.


	6. The sting of his lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back!! Comment please!!!

Naruto woke up to Sai hovering over him with a worried look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked in confusion 

"You were crying in your sleep" Sai answers in a monotonous voice. 

"Oh?" Naruto touches his face to find indeed his cheeks were wet. His eyes were a little dry as well. "Must of had a bad dream." He says smiling up at Sai

"Hn." Sai gets up off the bed and makes his way to the bathroom. "Must of been some dream"

"I don't know I don't remember."

Naruto did in fact remember what he dreamed about. It was of The Raven. He couldn't get him out his head before he went to sleep and it didnt fair much for him when he did. His dreams were filled with onxy eyes and soft whispers. He had come to the conclusion before he fell alseep he was not over The Raven. But that wasn't something he wanted...or wanted to act on...but he wasnt gonna deny it either, he loved Sasuke..but that love wasnt going to be enough this time. 

"Hey Sai...do you wanna..i don't know have a movie date tonight..we can order take out."

"Um yea that sounds great babe" Sai says walking out the bathroom kissing Naruto on the lips.

"Seems like we havent done anything together since i have come back." He says tracing slim fingers across the blondes cheek. 

"That's my fault I didnt think i would be working this much when you came home." Naruto says smiling up at Sai. 

"How about after you come home today from your date with Sakura. We take a bath together, order take out..watch horrible horror movies...then if you feel up to it something more..adult themed in the bedroom." Sai whispered to him pushing his hands to Narutos cheek

"That sounds like a plan to me." He says in return kissing Sai woth a sweet chaste kiss.

"How long is she in town?"

"Who Sakura? She's only back for two days then she goes back to Busan." Naruto was now making his way to the bathroom.

"Where is she staying?"

"Um some hotel 5 mintues away from the airport I think. She said it was closer than the one she stayed at last year." Putting the toothpaste on the counter and brushing his teeth Naruto stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were still puffy and his nose red. Why did he pf all people have to run back into his life. Of all people Uchiha Sasuke had to be the one to just stroll back into his life. Everything was going so perfect. He was sure he and Sai would get married within the year. How can he marry Sai if he can't get his ex out of his head. 

The blonde was pulled out of his thoughts by Sai putting his hands around his waist.

"You sure you are alright beautiful?" He asked resting his head on Narutos shoulder " you know you can talk to me right?"

The younger spit wipped his mouth with his face towel and turned to Sai.

"I'm okay...I promise it probably had to do with a dead puppy or something." Naruto laughed. He kissed Sai on the lips once more

"If you say so." Sai says letting him coutinue with his routines. 

"Should I wear the blue or the black." Naruto says holding up two shirts frokm their closet

" should i be worried that she maybe stealing you from me?" Sai laughed pointing to the blue one "it matches your eyes."

"I don't know Sai we are pretty close. I could switch to the other team at any moment." He says holding the blue one up to himself in the mirror. It did make his eyes stand out.

"I highly doubt that" Sai says going into the living room. 

"Yes it's gonna take a Greek God to steal me away from you." Naruto says now zipping his pants up walking into the living room with Sai. 

"Which one..i need to know names." 

Naruto couldn't help but giggle.

"If i tell you his name then it wouldn't be much of an affair now would it." The blonde pulls out his phone to text Sakura he noticed a missed text from Sasuke. Heart pounding his finger hovered over the view button. He stared at the name on the screen. His fingers trembling too much to even push the button. 

"Something wrong?" Snapping Naruto out of his trace he junped alittle not noticing Sai come up behind him. He hurried switch his phone to contacts like he was looking for a name. 

"Um..no no i was just texting Sakura to see where she was." 

"You look a little pale, are you sure you don't need to stay in with me and let me take care of you." Placing a hand on the blondes head he asked with concern. 

"Im fine Sai, I'll be back in a little while okay.?"

"Okay." 

Naruto kisses his boyfriend before putting on his shoes and he was out the door.

Waving to the door man Naruto walked out into the cool crisp fall air. He pulls out his phone to text Sakura

_where are you?_

putting his phone in his pocket he walked to the subway station and waiting for his train to arrive. He looked at his phone to see if there was a text from Sakura but nothing. Not paying attention someone bumped into him as he boarded the train. 

"Oh excuse me." The man said and continued to walk past Naruto. 

Lost in thought he took a sit by the window. His mind wondered back to the text from Sasuke. 

Should he open it? No, if he wanted to get over Sasuke he needed to stop this wondering about him. Stop thinking about him. Just then his phone buzzed displaying Sakuras screen name

_sorry! Are you there already!? My uber says I'm five mintues away. You'll NEVER guess who a ran into on the way out of my hotel._

Naruto laughed he could hear the jabber in her voice. Forever the talker and never knew when to stop talking and let others speak. He quickly typed back.

_I am on the train now i should be there in a bit. Tell me when I get there lol_

Naruto pocketed his phone and leaned his head against the window. It was quiet today. The usual loud and busy train now only hosted a few people mostly likely late for work or just now headed home from work. He lets out a sigh. Please let this day go by a smooth as possible.

* * *

Naruto steps off the train and walks into the direction of the small cafe the Sakura suggested they go to. He walks in a the smell of coffee invades is senses

"NARUTO!! OVER HERE" he hears a familiar voice call. He smiles and heads in her direction.

Sakura gets up and hugs him taught 

"Oh my god it's been so long since I've seen you sweetie. How have you been?" She eagerly urged him to sit down.

"I've been good ya know working and school and what not. How about you?"

"Oh same old same old my art classes are starting to run me crazy" she laughed "why don't i see a ring yet? How's Sai? Hope you didnt mind i ordered for you chai cinnamon latte right?"

"Haha, Yes thank you, oh he is fine he is actually at home for awhile. We haven't really talked about it yet but he's been hinting around to it. I'm nervous about the whole thing." 

"I call Bridesmaid i dont care who else wants it i called it first!" She yells getting a few looks from the couple at the next table "Can I help you?" She says and they smile and look away

"As abrasive as ever Sakura." Naruto laughs under his breathe

"Guess. Who. I .saw. walking. Out of my hotel building!?" She says a new found excitement in her voice.

"Who?"

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!!"

Narutos face went pale

"Well, actually he saw me. He asked me all types of weird questions they were mostly about you!" She says taking a drink from from her latte.

"...." Naruto swallowed hard from his drink

" He seemed very...off..for some reason probably because he is nervous we still hate his freakin guts, the boka!" She rambled " I still can't believe he actually talked to me. He said he was in town for a week...States he said. Like I care...Naruto? Are you okay?" She asked noticing the blonde had stopped talking and was now staring at his phone.

"Huh? Oh Yea I...um I..know..he came by the bar with Itachi and Neji a few days ago. We had coffee and a drink later on.."

"AND WHY WASN'T I TOLD!?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal."

"You didn't think -oh hey BEST FRIEND you know the love of my life who ruined me and basically destroyed my heart...yea he showed today and i have been stupid and actually went out for coffee and a drink with said man that destroyed me to open old wounds- because i know you Naruto they have haven't they. Your face says it all. What were you thinking I don't even..."

"Sakura BREATHE!" Everything was just like one long sentence with her

"Tell me Naru what happened?" She said concern in her eyes now.

"Well, Sunday i went to work and i was bringing drinks to a table and he sort of hit me with the door....i tried to get away and ignore him but after work he showed up and one thing lead to another and i was saying yes to coffee the next day. It wasnt really that bad...he apologized for everything and even wished me well with Sai but...."

"But..." 

"After the night we had a drink I told him i needed closure. We met at the park that night and we talked...he walked me back to Itachis apartment because i got cold and...."

"AND.."

"And that's when everything came crashing down on me...he tried to kiss me..well did kiss me...he told me he was still in love with me...." Naruto started fidgeting with the hemline of his shirt avoiding eye contact with his friend

"What did you say?" She asked softly putting a hand across the table at him

"I didn't....I ran...Itachi found me and took me home."

"Oh Naru..."

"I know i shouldn't have even entertained him but...Sakura..I..."

"What now..." She asked "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know....Sai..."

"It's not what I asked" she said sharply

"I don't know what to do,Sakura. He hurt me" 

"Well, then stop talking to him drop all contact..."

"I tried that he's like a moth to to a flame...a seriously hot flame."

"Naruto rememeber this is the guy that broke you, you couldn't eat or sleep for months. He doesn't deserve you, not at all Naruto. He cheated! You can't come back from that. You didn't do anything wrong...you did everything right and yet that wasn't enough for his arrogance..." She says looking at Naruto seeing his blue eyes shift downward 

"Naruto look at me..." 

Narutos eyes shot up and looled her in the eyes.

"Do you still love him...." she asked with stern look on her face.

Naruto looked back at the table. Avoiding Sakuras serious expression 

"Uzumaki NARUTO.....Do..You..Still..love him?" She repeated

"I don't know...maybe...yes...no...m-maybe."

"Ouuu" she groaned aloud "How could you possibly STILL love that guy...." she says putting her head in her hands

"I said I don't know!" He says lourder  "Seeing him brought back memories...and i guess it opened old wounds..." 

"You need tp get this over with...tell him you are happy and you want nothing to do with the loser."

"Can we just call him Sasuke...?"

"No! His name makes we wanna punch a baby." She says slamming her fist on the table. 

 

Sakura..."

"So yes....yes you still love the douchebag."

"What do I do?" Naruto sighs

"Get over him...at least try to, are you going to see him again?" She asked. Naruto looks up at her blue eyes looking towards the window as a familiar walked through the door. It was the female Naruto had seen Sasuke with before. She strolled over to the table that was behind them and sat. Her eyes had a hint of happiness in them as she fiddled with her phone.

"He leaves in 4 days so I guess i will have to ignore him until he leaves." Naruto started fidgeting with his thumbs. "Can we just talk about something else now?"

Saukra sighes but moved on with tgere conversation. All thought their conversation Naruto keep eyeing the brunette sitting behind their table in the corner. She seemed nervous a bit and kept glancing at her phone. She was pretty..long chestnut hair like a typical Hyuuga, beautiful marble eyes and full pink lips. Her skin was a soft pale and danced the way the sunlight was hitting it.

"Naruto are you listening to me!?" Sakura waved her hand back amd forth in his face

"Huh!? Yea...i mean..what?"

"I said you should come back and visit me sometime I'm sure youll have a lot of fun in Busan."

"Um i dont know Sakura I seen that movie about the guy trying to get his daughter to safety away from zombies"

"That movie is so bad.." she laughs

"Really!? You think so? I thought it was great especially at the end it made it made me cry so hard. I..." Just then Naruto see a dark haired man walk pass the window and into the shop. The girl he had been watching perks up. The man eases of his jacket and pale skin is revealed. He sits at the end that was facing Naruto. He takes off his sunglasses and their eyes meet..

Dark onxy meets bright blue and for a minute Naruto heart speeds up and his breath stops. His hands start to get clammy again as he couldn't look away from the deep dark stare Sasuke held on him. 

Sasuke was the first to look away and at his "date" smiling at her. She was not out of Narutos view as Sasuke was now in the seat she had sat in. He smiled and said something to her that made her look down and shake her head. "No doubt late again huh Sasuke...you're still always late" he said to himself. He watched as Sasuke placed a hand over hers and from the looks of if she liked it. 

"Naruto what are you..?" Sakura turned around to see what her friend was looking at.

"Uhh We can leave if you want Naru."

"No..no it's fine..shes is really pretty don't you think?." 

"Don't worry about it. He won't be able to keep his dick in his pants long enough to woo her."

"Looks like he already has." Naruto says looking back over to the two as they seem to be lost in conversation now. 

Sakura started up another converstaion to help Naruto keep his mind of The Raven in the corner. 

Naruto tried to make idle conversation but his eyes kept wondering back to the two in the corner. He noticed that Sasuke was also sneaking peeks at him but when Naruto would look at him he'd look away to the beautiful Hyuuga in front of him.

35 mintues...35 mintues was how long it took before Naruto couldn't stand to look at that sight anymore. He didnt know why but it bothered him deeply when she laughed and something he had said, and he laughed in return. The way she put her hand over his and he smiled at her. The way he deeply listened to her the flash is eyes at Naruto  and quickly look back at her. Naruto stood up abruptly causing Sakura to stop mid sentence and Sasuke to glance up in his direction. 

"I have to go...sorry Sakura ill call you tomorrow."

"Huh!? Naru....Naruto!? Naruto where are you going!?" Sakura yelled

He had to get out of there he felt like he could breathe he walked passed Sasukas table heading towards the door. He heard Sasuke say "excuse me very quickly" but didnt look back he kept going until he was safely out on the street. He took a breather to catch his breathe his heart felt like it was in his throat...what was happening he felt panic start to set in.

"Naruto!?" Oh great not him...not now. The blonde pulled himself together to start walking so The raven wouldnt catch up. 

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke yelled he could hear his rapid foot steps getting closer "Naruto please stop!"

"Go away Sasuke!" Naruto yelled picking up his steps

"Naruto please...stop! Wait." 

"No! Go away leave me alone!"

He felt a hand pull his arm back

"Naruto please stop!."

"WHAT!?Sasuke what could you possibly want from me!?"

"Stop running from me...I want you to stop running from me" he says placing his other hand on Narutos other arm holding him in place to look at him.

"Leave me alone Sasuke let me go!" Naruto struggled against the mans tight grip. 

"What is wrong with you!? Are you mad because of her!? Naruto you ran from ME remember." He said putting a stronger hold on him

"I don't care what you do Sasuke we are not together we will never be together.." Naruto yelled his heart feeling like he was gonna throw it up now. "Im over you im done with you if you want her then fine! Why do i fucking care!? I don't care! Go fuck her and leave me al..." Naruto was cut off by Sasuke lips.  He stood their shocked unable to move then after a minute he started to squirm in Sasukes arms, fighting. But the more he fought the tighter Sasukes embrace held him. Sasukes lips moved against his. Now Naruto really felt like he was gonna throw up, his hands started getting clammy again his stomach started to turn and his eyes began to fill with tears and....his lips started to move. What the HELL was he doing. He tried but he couldn't stop his self 

Sasuke pulled him closer when he realized Naruto started to kiss him back. Everything stood still for one moment as the kiss deepen and Naruto fisted his hands in Sasukes shirt. He didn't know what he was doing all he knew was this man. This stubborn man actually was getting what he wanted and Naruto was willingly giving it to him. His lips were so soft, his hands...His embrace was warm, it warmed the chill in hs bones from the fall air. He felt Sasuke hesitantly pull back. Forehead still pressed up against Narutos as he looked him in the eyes..."Go back to her...." Naruto whispered against the wind as their lips hovered over each other, meer inches away. 

"Naruto I...."

"No.." Naruto took a step back from Sasuke now distancing himself. 

"You will never break my heart again" Naruto says as he turned around walking towards the train station. He didnt look back. Not even to see Sasuke standing there waiting for him to turn around...but he didnt.

* * *

The door to the subway slid open and Naruto walked in he could still feel Sasukes lips burning on his. He didnt know how long he sat at the subway station in a daze but when he heard the stop called to his apartment station he snapped out of it and hurried on. 

He took the seat furthest away from looking eyes for some reason he felt judged. Like everyone knew.

Feeling his phone vibrate for the 69th time he looked at his texts. They were filled with a worried Sakura. He scrolled passed her name to his one unread old massages and hovered over the name. He clicked it and the view on the text popped into his view, he read it.He read it over and over and over again.

_I will never break your heart again, Ever_

Naruto closed his phoneand stuffed it back in his pocket. 

Why didn't he call in sick that night?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't finished this guys. I've been under a lot of stress and depression hit me hard. BUT i am back and ready to give it another shot so here ya go! More to come soon so comment comment comment!!!!! They give me life!


End file.
